


Fallen Domino

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asian Character(s), Blood, Character Death, Drowning, Erotica, F/M, Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Guro, Humiliation, Killing, Loss of Virginity, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryona, Sex, Snuff, Soldiers, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Domino is on a mission to rescue her squad, but the Korean-French soldier meets an unfortunate fate along the way.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Fallen Domino

Sgt. Dominique “Domino” Tam laid prone on the ground, retracting her eye from her sniper scope before rubbing her forehead. The sun emerged from a passing cloud, heat pressing against her soft features. She wanted nothing more than to unzip her black track jacket just to give some breathing room for her breasts tucked beneath her black tank top.

She was on a mission to rescue her fellow squadmates. They’d been captured, likely sent to a gulag to meet a terrible demise. Not Domino. She wasn’t going to let them take her against her will.

She was going to infiltrate the complex, free her comrades and complete the mission.

At least, that was her plan before the noxious gas started creeping up on her position. Unable to tolerate the heat any longer, Domino tore open her water bottle and poured it over her face. The water felt like a refreshing cold breeze as it slid down her cheeks. The coolness traveled further, dribbling between the gap in her breasts down to her jeans..

“Ohhhhh,” she moaned with relief. “That’s the spot.”

Unfortunately, she heard the footsteps behind her a little too late. A strong grip suddenly wrapped around her ankle and yanked her back. Her stomach dropped as her chin bounced off the ground, forcing her to bite her tongue. She yelped, feeling her tits drag across the ground roughly before a fist struck the back of her head.

“Merde,” she muttered as she struggled to get back up, only to get kicked in the gut, cementing her position on the ground. Her assailant was a tanky Russian man, cracking a wicked smirk as he stomped on her stomach, causing her to sit up with a howl of pain.

“Little Asian girl,” said the Tank, cracking his knuckles and licking his lips. “This would be fun.”

Domino felt a flash of fear at his remark, but she quickly overcame it, channeling her self-confidence.

“Not today, asshole,” she whispered, grabbing a knife from her waist and stabbing it into his thigh. The Tank roared, staggering to one knee as Domino tried her best to stand, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. Surveying her target, she delivered a roundhouse kick straight to his jaw.

“Oof,” he grunted, collapsing to the ground from the knockout blow.

“You’re right, that was fun,” she quipped, smiling at her handiwork. Over her shoulder, the gas sped closer. With no time to lose, Domino dipped into her backpack for her gas mask. She’d barely gotten her hands on it however, when the Tank sat up.

“You don’t know when to give up, do you?” said Domino, clicking her tongue with a hand on her hip. She reached for her pistol when Tank leaped forward and tackled her to the ground.

“Ahh,” she squealed, tumbling backward as her cap and glasses flew away. Tank mounted the French-Korean’s body, sporting a fierce look.

“Stupid whore,” he said through clenched teeth before unleashing a flurry of punches to her face.

Domino held out her hands to fend off the hits, but they did little to defend her. Mind racing, she instinctively raised her knee and slammed it right between Tank’s legs. He howled, falling off as Domino gasped for air. Using all her strength to pull herself up, she threw a punch at the Tank’s face.

He sold no reaction, and Domino felt she did more damage to her own hand than him. She swung again, but this time, he caught her hand. Her heart stopped, realizing her vulnerability before he twisted her wrist.

“Ahhh!” she screamed, her hand snapping back as he pulled her towards him in an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, and she could do nothing to resist. Next second, her feet left the ground and he body-slammed her. Her tits flattened under his chest as she stirred, barely conscious.

“I am twice your size, you know?” said the Tank, hissing as he rubbed his stabbed knee. “You lucky gas is coming close. No more time for games.”

As Domino reached for the fallen gas mask, Tank swiped it away just inches from her fingertips and affixed it to his face. Utterly defeated, Dominique moaned in pain as she slithered towards him, resigned to her fate. The gas made contact with her skin, burning her as she began to suffocate. She coughed and spluttered, crawling toward the Tank who watched with amusement. She made it to him, her non-maimed hand grabbing on to his belt to try and pull herself up. As she raised herself, she found his crotch directly in front of her. She looked up with pleading eyes, as if begging for his mercy.

The gas filled her lungs, and she felt herself losing control of her body. She started spasming, glaring pathetically at the Russian as liquid dripped from her pussy along her legs. She couldn’t help herself. Before long, Dominique’s eyes flickered with tears and she slid into darkness. The last thing she remembered was the Tank’s sinister laughter at the dumb look on her face before she faceplanted on his crotch.

By the time Dominique regained consciousness, her legs dragged along the ground with each of her arms gripped by Russian men, one of whom she recognized as the Tank. She tried to speak, but her throat still burned from the gas. Unable to keep her strength, she surrendered and fell back into a deep sleep.

However, she woke up in time to find herself hurled down a hole in the ground like a ragdoll, landing on her back on some grimy tiles. She didn’t even have the ability to cry out, instead arching her back to appease the searing pain in her spine. She rolled over, struggling to observe her surroundings. It looked to be the shower room of a gulag. Perhaps even the same one she’d been scouting.

She didn’t have long to take in her surroundings. Nearby, the sound of footsteps approaching preceded four hardened Russian men, inspecting the latest addition to their gulag.

“New fucktoy for you boys. Enjoy.”

Staring up at the hole in the ceiling, she recognized the Tank winking with a sick smile. Looking back at the other four, they stalked her like wolves surrounding their prey. Getting closer, Dominique sat up and tried to retreat.

She didn’t get far.

“Ahh, no!” she cried, her face burning red. Three hands groped her breasts as her jacket tore open. She swung her arms wildly, trying to fight back. It did little good. The men worked together to pin her arms down. Next, they worked on her tank top. Within seconds, the fabric stretched and broke apart. The men licked their chops; only a cute pink lace bra stood between them and their prize. Below the belt, they tugged at her jeans, still damp from her earlier accident. Slowly, they slid down her thick thighs and delicate legs, exposing the pink panties clinging tightly to her crack.

“Please, no, stop, nooooo!” she wailed, kicking her legs aimlessly. Unfortunately, she was answered with a fist to the mouth. Before she could even cry out in pain, someone grasped her ponytail and lifted her head up to meet theirs. In her daze, his brutish features were undefined. He pinched her cheeks and brought her forward, her nose inches from his as his stare pierced her frightened eyes.

“You have no power here, bitch, understand?” said the Brute, spitting his words. Dominique could do nothing but gaze, trying desperately to put on a defiant expression. But it only served to anger the Brute as he slapped her down to the dirty tiled floor. The men cackled as they finished wrenching off her pink lingerie, leaving her bare on the ground. She watched in horror as her bra fluttered across the room. Her panties had fallen to her ankle, wrapping around her long black, wet socks that the men graciously left on.

“Aww, a little bush,” one of the men said, cackling at her exposed pussy. His finger stroked the hair above her cunt. Dominique gasped, a shiver coursing through her naked Asian body. Her heart pounded against her chest, blood rushing to her head. The others paid no mind, roaring with laughter and delight at their sexy new piece of meat. Dominique tried her best to wiggle out of their grip, shuddering. It was no use. They had her at their mercy. One slapped her cheek, the clap echoing throughout the gulag followed by another gasp.

“Ohhhh,” she exclaimed, leaving herself vulnerable as her cheek burned. The mistake only lasted half a second. Seizing the window, the Brute forced his bulging wet cock into her gaping mouth. She gagged, the novel taste of precum sliding down her throat and drooling down the sides of her lips. Her eyes widened as it dipped in and out, cutting off her supply of oxygen. She choked, retching in her struggle for air. Her windpipe still burned from the gas, exasperating her suffering. The Brute paid no mind. His grin emphasized his malice as he thrust his manhood back and forth as hard as he could. He moaned from pleasure, wrapping his hands around Dominique’s head and pressing it against his crotch. Tears welled up in Dominique’s eyes, sliding down her glowing cheeks as her muffled murmurs fell on deaf ears. She slapped his thighs frantically, submitting to his dominance. But this wasn’t some professional bout. Her surrender meant nothing here.

Preoccupied by the cock in her mouth, Dominique had no chance to brace for another to slam into her pussy. Her eyes lit up as a scarred man wrenched her legs apart. Simultaneously, the Brute orally assaulting her withdrew his dick and shot cum all across her face. Dominique closed her eyes, semen plastering her with some sliding down onto her tongue. She spluttered, trying to evacuate the white slime from her mouth. She barely spat once before Scarface plunged his dick inside her, roaring.

His warcry rivaled her terrified shriek of agony. Dominique was an honest to goodness virgin. She’d had no time for a sex life during her Olympic training, and she never opened herself to her military comrades, fearing she’d look weak. Now, some Russian monster in a filthy gulag popped her cherry without hesitation. The unbearable pain overtook her. Blood dribbled down her thigh as her hymen shredded under the immense pressure. He shared no regard for her feelings, looking only to please himself as he thrusted within her like a depraved sex beast.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. The pain began to mix with arousal. The sensation confused her. Even her broken body, it seemed, had betrayed her. It had relented to the ravaging sex, attempting to exchange pain for pleasure perhaps for her own sanity. As Scarface continued to ransack her virginity, the Brute rammed his shaft inside her mouth once more. The other two men, Blondie and Toad, settled for a breast each. They sucked on her nipples, occasionally nibbling as their tongues swirled around her perky tits.

Dominique could do nothing but let them have their way with her, the feeling of ecstasy growing stronger despite her disgust. Her legs spread in the air, the panties around her ankle slipped back down to her thigh. Dominique struggled to put her current predicament into words. Hopeless? Pathetic? Her body was being violated against her will, shattering her self-worth, and crushing her spirit.

She reflected on her inaction as her ribs cracked beneath the heel of someone’s boot. The sensational feeling of her plundered pussy dripping wet offset the pain. Her mouth continued getting fucked, and she could do nothing but moan in pain and pleasure.

It went on for hours. She drifted in and out of consciousness as the men had their way with her like no one’s business. Her body had been contorted into a number of positions as the men passed her around. Whenever she was awake, Dominique could do nothing but sob pitifully, her initial cockiness and defiance long since evaporated.

 _“Please, not my ass,”_ she remembered pleading at one point. _“Please, it hurts.”_

 _“No, plea - it’s too big, don’t, nooo - ahhhhh!”_ She’d screamed another time when Blondie had his turn demolishing her cunt.

Every time she thought they’d finished, someone would flip her into a new position, she would beg, and they’d start fucking her again. Despite the circumstances, she’d guiltily climaxed on numerous occasions. They laughed every time.

 _“She’s enjoying after all,”_ they’d exclaim whenever she released. They themselves only pulled out half the time. The other half, they unloaded within whatever orifice they’d stuck themselves in, flooding her insides with their seed.

She just wanted it to be over. She wished she’d never joined the military. She wished she’d stayed focused on her Olympic career. Now here she was in some foul hole, getting penetrated from all angles. Scratches and bruises now adorned her beautiful figure.

The last time she woke up, she recognized the Tank had made his way into the makeshift sex arena.

“Rise and shine, pretty,” he said, limping from his earlier stab wound. Dominique could only look back with one eye, her lips quivering.

“Please…” begged Dominique through a mouthful of cum. “Just kill me. Just… end it.”

Tank grinned from ear to ear. “Unlike me, you know when to give up, hmm?"

His words struck a cord with Dominique as he continued. "It pleases me to hear these words. Do not worry little girl, your time has come. We have enough footage recorded to enjoy many times.”

 _Footage?_ Dominique felt the life suck out of her. A haunting feeling considering her imminent fate.

“Time for my own revenge.”

Before she could register Tank’s words, he gripped her neck like a vise. She gagged, oxygen again escaping her lungs as he hoisted her up. Her legs dangled in the air. Embracing her end, Dominique switched off, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her. He was only too happy with the outcome. Getting on his uninjured knee, he slammed Dominique’s mangled body down and shattered her spine. Dominique’s eyes widened in shock, her back snapping in half like a twig before getting tossed on the ground. She moaned, paralyzed and helpless. Admiring her distressed figure for a moment, the Tank moved to grab her ponytail. He hauled her across the tiles towards one of the toilets. All the while, Dominique could do nothing. As he lifted her head, she realized his intentions too late. He shoved her head into the bowlful of murky water before she could take one last deep breath.

She would have struggled if she could, but the feeling in her body had long since vanished. Behind her, she could feel his shaft forcing its way into her already ravaged anus. She was getting fucked one last time as she drowned in some dirty toilet. Slowly, darkness consumed her vision, and all faded to black. The last thoughts entering her mind consisted of embarrassment and shame. Seconds later, water flooded her lungs and her life was snuffed out, freeing her from despair at long last.

Her thighs never stopped jiggling as the Tank continued to fuck her dead, desecrated corpse until he finally released his juices inside her a few minutes later.

Cum overflowed from her asshole, dripping into a small puddle that her ass slumped on top of when he let her go.

He pulled her head out and cast her lifeless body onto the ground, landing with a sickening thud. Her empty eyes met his, a final expression of fear and sadness preserved on her face forever.

“You lasted longer than she did,” joked Scarface.

“Indeed,” said the Tank, removing her pair of panties still clinging to one of her socks. “But I had to finish. She is such pretty girl after all… or rather, _was_ such pretty girl.” The men laughed.

Tank drove the sock into her mouth, playfully tapping her puffed up cheeks before taking a long whiff of her pink panties.

“Another trophy for collection.” He nodded at Toad. “Throw her in corner for now. We’re not done with her yet.”

The Toad obliged, depositing Dominique’s miserable corpse with her ass sticking up and soaked in cum. Siphoning blood from her devastated figure, Toad fingerpainted the word ‘ **SLUT** ’ across her ass with two letters on each cheek. A new label that Dominique could no longer register. No longer protest. They’d conquered her, and her body now served as their slave even in death.

The men continued to abuse the once beautiful Korean for a few more hours. Asserting their dominance over the fallen soldier provided an outlet for the men to vent their sexual frustrations before the next victim inevitably dropped in.

Back home, Sgt. Dominique Tam’s fate remained a mystery. Her body was never recovered. She’d been declared MIA, presumed deceased. She received a star on the wall, citing her bravery and honor as something to remember her by.

In truth, she’d died scared and alone with her virginity violently snatched away. She’d died like a whore, in the end serving as nothing more than a cum dumpster.


End file.
